A week in St George
by pamspet
Summary: On a shopping trip to Diagon Alley Justine (OFC) runs into her Hogwarts Crush in Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes. An unexpected jolt of flirtation leads to a new kind of fun for the soon to be head girl. pretty lemony GW smut
1. Chapter 1

"You don't fool me George Weasley," My voice was stronger and clearer than I thought possible.

In the bustling new joke shop surrounded by children of all ages, teenagers, and some adults, my Hogwarts crush was hustling and haggling with my best friend over the price of a love potion. His name tag said 'Fred' but in a sea of people, even next to his identical twin, I could always pick out George Weasley.

Obsession has bad connotation, but, in only the way a teenage girl can, I had been obsessed with this red-headed, freckled, trouble maker since my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I was not invisible to him... But somehow I doubted he would know my name.

"I'm Fred," He said, turning from my best friend to me. If I wasn't mistaken he remembered me, his look clearly trying to place me. To be fair, the summer before my seventh year (this summer) is when my body decided to develop it's curves and more womanly features; my body was different, and my face had changed a little too.

I smirked casually and said, "No you're not. You're George." With a boldness I did not know I possessed the next words flew for my lips before I could stop them "You never forget your first Hogwarts crush." And then I winked at him.

 _I WINKED AT HIM?!_

The sensible side of myself, inside of my head, screamed and shouted 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' and 'you will never have firewhiskey at the Leaky cauldron again before coming to shop!'

George just stood there staring at me. My best friend threw a galleon on the table, grabbed the potion, and left.

George took off the name tag, still appraising me with his evergreen eyes, and finally asked, "How can you tell the difference?"

I smiled coyly, leaned forward, stretched my arm across the counter and touched a particular dark raised freckle peeking out from the collar of his ostentatiously colored suit. "I spent hours in Advanced Alchemy staring at that spot...daydreaming really."

He swallowed hard. I was pleased that my bold behavior was getting the response I had yearned for all these years. However, my good sense were rapidly gaining ground again, and my courage fading. I was not a Gryffindor; I was Hufflepuff, and I needed to leave immediately. This was too good, too dreamy, to have it turn on me.

"It's a pity you're not in school this year..." My smirk faded to a sad sheepish smile. I leaned my whole body across the counter. He stood there frozen as I whispered in his ear, "All those dark corners you know about and me being head girl this year... Imagine how you could have corrupted me."

I pecked his cheek, turned quickly, and strolled out, trying to use my walk to make my hips and ass look their best.

I pulled on my best friends jacket to indicate I was leaving and walked right out the door.

I had taken three steps towards Flourish and Blotts, when a loud pop inches in front of me, took me out of my self-revelry, and I walked right into a recently apparated George.

"Just because I am not going back to repeat my seventh year doesn't mean I can't corrupt you, Justine." He said mischievously, putting a hand on my waist to steady me.

My face mocked surprise, though truly I was surprised. "You do remember me, I'm touched."

I didn't move away from him; I wanted to, and I didn't want to...

My left side pressed against him, and his arm held my waist. It was too intimate, too bittersweet, to back away.

"You never forget the first girl who successfully _Stupifies_ you..." His smirk was confident and intoxicating. If I were loose of morals I would climb him here and now.

I couldn't let that happen. I was the first muggleborn Head Girl in 20 years and more ambitious than your average Hufflepuff.

He was from a pureblood wizarding family that went back centuries. Politics had such a hold of me that even my recently rampant teenage libido was muzzled...in public...for the moment.

I pushed away slowly. "Dumbledore's Army, last year... Why George, surely I couldn't be the first girl to out-wand you..."

His smile was jovially predatory. "Shop closes at 10. Let's reminisce, you can tell me more about our alchemy. I must have missed some things." He winked, every sentence saying one thing but possibly implying much more. "Two weeks until school starts, maybe we could both learn something before then."

"Ten?" I frown a bit. "I'll be in my flat in muggle London by then."

He looked honestly disappointed, "Your parents wouldn't want a wizard dropping by at those hours, I bet."

My smirk got bigger, "They are in New York until next Wednesday..." I skirted around him. "59 Britton street near St. George."

"In my neighborhood and everything..." He positively glowed walking back into his joke shop.

"Alright, George?" Fred called from across the shop.

George waggled his eyebrows and nodded emphatically. He was definitely alright, and he was looking forward to tonight.

At 9:30 he told Fred he was leaving early, and to not expect him home until late.

"Wha? With the Hufflepuff girl from this afternoon...?" Fred said giving his brother a once over. "She's fit and all, but what about Angelina? She'll kill you mate."

"Angelina is at quidditch camp in Ireland. Plus, she always liked you better, Gred." George's smile grew. "I'm just going to catch up with an old schoolmate."

_

After my trip to Diagon Alley, I will admit that I went a little crazy when I got home. My house was a wreck. My parents had been gone for a week already and Leena, our housekeeper, wasn't coming until tomorrow afternoon. Luckily I was no longer a minor and could use magic at home.

With a flick of my wrist I closed all the curtains & started many mini cleaning incantations. Putting my wand down only for a moment to whip my long black hair into a bun and begin thoroughly scouring my home of grossness and ANYTHING George Weasley could use to tease me. No fat baby cheeks covered in cake, no awkward 11 year old before boarding the Hogwarts Express, and no muggle stuff that could be embarrassing.

 _Had he ever been to a muggle home?_

It had been several hours since I saw him but my pulse was still racing and my mind was racing in anticipation. I had to relax!

George Weasley would never want to kiss me if I was nervous and tittering like a first year!

I was Justine Bryn Barker; top of my class, and I was getting more comfortable with my newly developed body, and I was not inexperienced.

Last summer my parents sent me to a muggle summer camp in the States and I had my first real kiss, not just the after Yule Ball peck from Jordan Webber, fellow Hufflepuff that graduated last year.

This summer my first...everything else. Muggle boys were cute, and attentive, but no one had made me laugh like George.

Not one boy in London, New York, or even Camp Winapowee in Pennsylvania had me feel the way George did.

Like I had a fire inside of me tickling everywhere. Seeing him made me yearn for things I didn't even know I was yearning for until earlier this summer… when I felt Danny Depree's lips all over me.

Danny was older, wiser, pragmatic and sweet. We snuck away daily or multiple times a day he made me feel special and desired. We agreed we only had the summer and both of us wanted to…learn, or experiment, maybe a better word for it.

Danny helped me become more confident and seductive, which I guess would explain this afternoon.

I still wasn't too clear on how the confidence oozed out of me, or how and why, after 4 years, I could flirt with George Weasley like it was no big deal...but it was comforting somehow.

George Weasley was coming over…no big deal. I tried to convince myself, over and over.

I would just relax, read the latest trashy muggle novel I had and wait until 11pm. No later. I had standards!

But, maybe, just in case, I should do my hair, nails, and makeup- and definitely shave... everything.

Somewhere close to 10:30, I triple checked and scrutinized every part of myself. My hair was down, soft curls trailed down my back, my lips a dramatic oxblood red to draw attention to their fullness, and my eyes highlighted by eyeliner and mascara- I looked good.

I was wearing the dress my step-mother bought me recently; it was for my father's business dinners in New York & London. Simple, but nice, black satin with burgundy lace, it kind of looked like a Audrey Hepburn dress but less frilly.

At the beginning of the summer it fell flat on my body but now it was snugger. My hips had flared the skirt, by breast filled the bust and tapered the waist.

The simple sweet dress had, unbeknownst to my parents, become the sexiest thing I owned.

No matter how I chastised myself for being nervous, how I told myself to calm down, my heart still jumped at the knock at the door.

I looked in the mirror once more and told my reflection to calm the bloody hell down.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart stopped for a moment when I saw George at my door in his purple confetti dress shirt, purple satin vest and a loosened tie. Many a naughty fantasy had been had about him, but never did he look this delectable.

He held his sports jacket over his shoulder with his right hand and a pack of butterbeer in his left, upon my opening the door he was giving me what could only be described as a Gilderoy Lockhart smile. Wide, cheesy, overly confident, but on him, dead sexy.

"Evening…" his voice could melt my knickers right off of me. "Just in my neighborhood. Thought I would pop by, see how you've been."

I couldn't help but give a little giggle, "Please come in…." i moved aside for him to enter and could tell that he was surveying me, and approving of my attire. "You live in St. George?"

He tossed his head in faux snobbish laughter. "I am St. George," he offered as I took his coat and hung it by the door

I through my head back in laughter, "Of course you are…"

"Justine, you look quite dishy," he said as he slyly came much too close, close enough to be a breath away from kissing me. "Where should I put this?" he said dangling the beer at eye level to my right but I was too dizzy from his nearness to look away.

His breath smelt like warm cinnamon tea; his skin of soap with a hint of sweetness like milk and honey. I was powerless. I was aching for him to close the distance...but he didn't. He just looked at me expectantly.

I muttered "the kitchen" and he smirked at his devilish ways and turned on his heel.

"Your place is posh. Is it all muggle, or do you keep your wizardly things in your room?" He joked, placing the beer in the refrigerator and bringing me one.

I cleared my throat, "My parents let me have a two rooms here: my bedroom, and my study. Which I guess you could say is my wizardly things room. They live here for some of the year, but mostly in Manhattan. Dad wanted to move to America permanently a few years ago, but I didn't want to leave Hogwarts."

He handed me a beer leaned against the wall and gave a mock hair toss. "Hogwarts, or your Hogwarts crush?" he smiled exuberantly.

The naughty little git, he was going to tease me all night. Which wasn't a bad thought, but I had better plans. "Hogwarts," I said pushing even closer to him than he had come earlier, making his smile falter and his look became wanting. "I said you were my _first_ hogwarts crush." I clinked our beer bottles together. "To catching up."

As I hoped he would, he called my bluff. He closed the distance between us and our lips collided. I sighed in release. It was the special kind of release, the kind you can only achieve when you finally kiss the boy you've been wanting, dreaming, and creating girlish schemes to kiss for years.

He didn't rush the kiss; he wasn't needy or demanding. He let his firm lips linger on mine slowly turning and pinning me between the wall and his strong body. I gave a small whimper of approval and then he slowly parted his lips, letting his tongue tickle my lower lip, encouraging me to part mine as well.

And I...well after this many years, I did not need much encouragement.

I opened my lips and loved the feel of his tongue playing softly with mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and my hand tangled in his soft hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. Galloping gargoyles, it felt wonderful being in his arms.

We kissed for a long time, leisurely venturing to each others necks, ears, and shoulders sometimes even clavicles or a bit lower. But, always returning to the soft harbor of each other's lips, always welcoming and eager.

George glided his palm along the side of my body, his thumb gently grazed the curve of my breast, I involuntarily moaned deep in my throat and dropped my beer. It had been dangling in my hand over George's shoulder for who knows how long. It hit the ground and shattered, breaking the trance like fog of our dirty teenage make-out.

He broke our kiss and gave me a playful look, "You really know how to break a mood." I laughed and shook my head into his shoulder, "Now there is beer on the floor and I'm wet, what kind of seduction plan is this?!"

The next thing I said seemed ripped out of one of my trashy romance novels. It had to be! I, a very good hufflepuff, would never say...but I did say.

"You've got me all wet George, I was just returning the favor." And then I nibbled his bottom lip.

His light hearted laugh turned almost to a growl as he kissed me again and artfully maneuvered me away from the broken glass and to the couch. He pulled his wand out still never breaking our kiss and stopped kissing me for the briefest moment to face the bottle and mumble "Repairo…"

It was enough, that damn freckle stared at me, finally close enough to touch, kiss, nibble and lick upon.

First I traced it with my fingertips, and he held his breath. Then I placed my lips on it, and he exhaled with a soft grunt. Finally, with savory delight I licked it with the tip of my tongue and he definitely growled. I kissed up to his ear, nipped his earlobe and said, "George, do you promise what happens tonight stays between just us?"

He had to clear his throat before answering. "Absolutely. I am really great at keeping…."

I looked at him and gave a trademark Weasley twins conspiratorial grin and pushed him onto the couch. I straddled his legs and sat in his lap. I giggled softly at his look of awe, before returning to his lips.

Out of the many things I learned this summer, one that stuck, was, that a boy is all but powerless when you are straddling his lap.

George Weasley was never powerless. In this particular case he was restrained by his need to touch me. Which made it all the more satisfying.

His hands traced up and down my sides and tangled in my hair holding me to him. His soft moans made my needy body command more contact with his. I instinctively rubbed my ever dampening knickers against his firming trousers. The friction was delightful and maddening.

George's hands had been playing with by collar at the back of my neck, it felt odd, but all of his touches felt thrilling. A note of understanding hit me as I heard a distinctive zip and felt cool air on my back.

His hands were warm on my skin, his long thick fingers spread across my back and gently caressed every bit of flesh they touched. Just his fingers running lazy patterns on my back made me gasp in anticipation.

His lips formed a broad grin under mine. I paused our exceptional snogging, bit my lower lip, flung my hair back and shimmied the dress down my arms.

"Secrets…" George finished his sentence from earlier.

He stared with joy at my new exposed skin and lacey black bra. With a exhale he pronounced, "really good at keeping secrets..." to my breasts.

I couldn't help but laugh. My head tilted back as I bellowed with glee. His attention switched from my breast to my face. "I like the way you laugh."

I beamed back, "I like the way you kiss…"

"Seduction plan going well, then?" He smiled back.

"I think so…" I tilted my head and let my fingers play with his hair on the edges of his face and by his ears. "What do you think?"

"Too soon to tell really…" He smiled and dipped his head forward to kiss my clavicle. "Probably should keep at it…" His kisses trailed upwards to my neck. "What is it Mad-Eye used to say?"

The sensations running through my body had instantly made my mind foggy, my eyes had rolled up before closing them concentrating on the pleasure George was eliciting from my body. His hands finally cupped my breast as he nipped my neck and the moan that came from my mouth was more wantoness than any noise I had ever made. Ever.

Goosepimples ran all over my body. I was his to command. There was no need for an imperious curse, I would do anything he asked, as long as he didn't stop now.

He changed direction, going lower to the edge of my bra. His bottom lip grazed the lace of my bra, as he outlined my bust with sweet lingering kisses and soft nibbles.

He paused momentarily and looked at me with a sincere look. "Are you sure?"

I nodded emphatically and said breathlessly, "Constant vigilance."

A hint of devilry gleamed in his eyes as he skillfully unhooked my bra and found my nipple with his talented mouth.

I had never felt so on fire. My whole body felt alive and wanting. The sounds coming from my mouth were needy and lust filled.

My back arched pressing my breast towards his mouth and my center down harder on the bulge under the fly of his trousers. George liked that a lot, he snarled into my breast as I whimpered with longing.

My hands left the copper tangle of his hair and found his belt. It was a complicated angle but i managed to get it unbuckled and the zipper of his trousers down.

To my utter delight his hardness was already poking through his silky boxers and I was able to stroke his cock as he growled and found my other nipple.

My breath came quickly, and the lascivious need for more inside was dizzying. Stroking him was only making me want him more. His unending fantastic attention to my breast was going to end me.

Through my soft cries I was finally able to articulate, "George we are wearing too many clothes..."

He stopped looked at me with surprise and simply said, "I couldn't agree more." It pained me to part from him but I stood up and he kissed the spot above my navel and pulled my dress all the way off. I stood in my lacy panties and heels. He looked at me like a recently won Quidditch cup. "Now that is better."

I laughed again, letting him drink me in. "George, you are wearing too many clothes."

He gave a shrug and again moved his head forward to kiss my belly and sides. Though, his kisses was utterly intoxicating, I was able to grab a hold of his tie and pull him up by it. He kissed me with more demanding, more wanting, and it was even better than I had ever imagined.

As he devoured my mouth, my fingers made quick work of the buttons on his vest and shirt. He helped me pull it off of his shoulders.

I left the tie on… I liked the tie. It reminded me of all my Hogwarts fantasies. I wanted to pull him by his red and gold striped tie and make him pay attention to me. Kiss me. Want me. A silky purple tie would have to do.

Next, I pulled down his trousers and felt his hard cock against my middle. My mouth still in battle with his. Hunger, and need never letting us go.

He again drifted downwards, but that handy tie helped me pull him back up he smiled at me. "Can't help it, your plan was a success…"

"Splendid," I gave him a rye grin, then I began to kiss downwards.

I spent some quality time at my favorite little freckle before making my way southward. My hands roamed his body thoroughly pleased with every plain and muscle they found. My lips, a preamble to my tongue, and then occasionally when the grunt of reception was particularly enthusiastic, I let my teeth scrape across a spot or two playfully.

I was on my knees when I made my way down to the rim of his purple silk boxers, looking up at him with salacious eyes. His hungry glare made me shiver.

"Constant vigilance." I teased before pulling down the waistband of his boxers taking him into my mouth.

I wanted George to experience the crazed lust he made me feel. I was constantly at the edge of an orgasm, and he had not even touched my aching center yet.

His moans and grunts of pleasure had been appreciated as he ravished me. I wanted to drive him mad. I wanted him to beg me, as I was so close to begging him.

I licked his hardness with care before sucking and bobbing back and forth on him. My hands accompanying me, stroking him while I tried to get all of him in my mouth. His length and girth had truly startled me when I felt him through his trousers.

I thought i was prepared but he was still a little too big for my mouth. His hand found the back of my head and gently caressed it as I gagged on his cock.

"Fuck…" He moaned out and it made me feel as accomplished as any top marks I had ever received at Hogwarts. One of my hands fell to my own center and worked itself in circles as I hummed on his knob.

I pulled back and his dick slid out of my mouth with a slurpy pop. One hand stroked him as my tongue lavished attention on the head of his cock. His head had fallen back his mouth agape and his sounds were enthusiastic but indiscernible.

I enclosed my mouth over the tip of his cock again and gave it lavish praise. His hands tightened into fists in my hair driving me mad with sexual desire and his grunting became louder. "Just.. I'm co…" the words did not make it out of his mouth before I felt the warm spurt of his climax fill my mouth.

To my surprise I did not gag or do anything to damage the spell we were under. I swallowed and continued to suck him until he was spent and panting. My fingers still working the outside of my panties keeping all my nerves dancing in anticipation.

George looked down and I could not quite read the look I was receiving. There was happiness, that never left his face, but something more...primal?

He said nothing, just pulled me up to his lips and devoured me. His hands slipped from the tangle of my hair down my back to my ass. His hands softly kneading my flesh before dipping lower and picking me up. My legs spread and wrapped around him instinctively.

He laid me down on the couch, letting his weight press down on me. Never in my 18 years and some odd months had I ever felt so damned turned on.

The heat of his body made my whole body blush, the pressure of his flesh on mine everywhere was like the strongest aphrodisiac I ever read about. I was on fire for him. I needed him, I needed him inside me, wrapped in me, making me scream for him.

Many a time I had had intense fantasies about George and I, but none came close to this. I felt like I would go insane if he wasn't in me immediately.

I think he felt the same because his cock was again rock hard between my legs. I spread them more and tilted my hips more to grind on him, signaling my need for him to forgo the rest of the teasing and fuck me now.

"George..." I moaned "I need you…"

He was buried in my neck licking the spot that made me ache deep inside. "Need me?" He looked at my face and teasingly said, "I'm right here, Just…" and his eyebrows gave a playfully seductive waggle, "What do you need from me?"

He showered my face with kisses. Moving his hands to my sides making tickling circles on my skin with his thick fingers.

I bit my bottom lip grabbed one of his hands and guided it between my legs to my wet panties. "I need you here," I purred.

"Absolutely," He beamed. But he didn't take off my panties and give me the rumpy bumpy I was longing for.

Instead he slowly petted the outside of my panties running his long thick fingers in teasing patterns towards the apex of my need and slight pressure further up making me scream. My body angled and pressed on his hand desperately seeking the pleasure I hungered for.

My eyes were closed, I was pleading for more, one hand tangled in his hair, and the other grasping onto his strong broad shoulder to steady myself. I was so close and absolutely lost in the moment.

His next move was criminal; his head dipped down and he found my nipple again, he licked it softly before blowing on it making ever pleasure sensor explode. My whimpers turned to cries, and I begged, "please, please George...Oh god please…"

He said nothing but put my nipple fully in his mouth teasing it, and his fingers slid under my panties. His middle finger slid inside me and swirled as his palm rested firmly on my tortured clit.

Everytime I pressed myself into him a new wave of pleasure would jolt through me. Everytime he moved his finger inside me, my clit got teased as well.

Within moments a wave of such intense ecstasy crashed into me, I screamed his name and my nails clawed into his back.

I was riding wave after wave of the amazing orgasm George gave me. He continued his kissing assault on my neck then resumed gently petting my wet pussy.

"Just, can I ask you something?" George whispered in my ear.

My mind could actually understand the words he was saying and I was done panting, thus, I answered, "If you promise to do that again…you can ask me anything."

He gave a small prideful chuckle kissing me solidly before asking in a curious tone, "What the bloody hell are we listening to?"

I laughed, loudly. "George you are the most unpredictable wizard." His brows furrowed in confusion. "You give me the most amazing orgasm in my life, and you are concerned about the muggle music in the background."

"Muggle music…" the hypothetical light bulb over his head went off and he smiled down at me "It's not bad…"

"Thank you?" Isaid teasingly.

He laughed and kissed me. "The music. You, you would definitely get E's and O's," he said, teasing me right back.

"Exceeds expectations…?" I questioned feigning an attitude. "Maybe you should have waited to grade me until after…"

"After?" his eyebrows again had that look of confused gleeful surprise. If I was not mistaken he was blushing...

"Let me be clear, George Weasley," I said licking his lips before giving him a kiss, I laid my head back on the couch pillow, "Now that I have you here, I am not letting you leave, until you shag me good and proper."

"Just…" His jovial tone was not there, this was a rich sincerity, "Are you sure?"

My response was a kiss. Open mouth and starving for him. His response was instant, he kissed me back with enthusiasm and eagerness.

Our hands crawled across each others body again, teasing and praising all the places we found in our prior exploration.

Within moments we were, or at least I was, as aroused as I had been before. He certainly felt like he was hard as rock against my inner thigh.

He kissed his way down my body, running his hands down my sides. This time, he hooked his fingers in the sides of my panties and gently pulled them down. When he saw my pussy he inhaled and looked up at me with such a predatory stare I shivered.

His kisses trailed down further, kissing my inner thighs and even my knees as he knelt between my legs, that lifted so he could slide my panties all the way off.

Seeing his hard, quidditch-carved muscled body, with his hard thick cock hovering over me, gave me such a thrill I yipped.

His eyes grew in wonder as I began to touch myself. Staring at his body, waiting for him to put his cock deep inside of me, had driven my lust filled body and brain to the edges of control.

He licked his lips watching me swirl my hand on my clit and pinch my nipple moaning for him.

"You are fucking beautiful," He said lowering himself on me lining up his hard cock to my wet cunt.

I inhaled quickly as it filled me. He exhaled in relief. He was so big, it was painful but I was so wet he slid in and let me adjust to his size.

My legs locked around his middle and I gave a small cry of pain as he began to work himself slowly inside me. He paused looking at me with concern, and I kissed him hard to urge him on. "You're big…" I mumbled.

I move my hips to compliment his. "Don't stop, it feels good," I said biting my lip as the pain morphed to a low fire deep in my belly. The sensations promised another mind blowing orgasm.

George smiled, kissed me slowly, filling it with passion instead of lusty teenage excitement. If I was not melted before then, I was now. He worked himself inside of me, filling me deeper and deeper.

It felt like I was breaking in the most amazing way possible. His speed picked up ever so slightly and his strokes became longer and more intense. "You feel amazing Just…" He moaned in my ear as he tightened his grip on my body and pumped into me harder. "So tight…" He breathed out.

I kissed him again, trying to concentrate on the moment, but the sensations of building pleasure stole my lips away to yelp. He was pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

"George don't stop….don't stop…" I kept mumbling, or screaming, I couldn't tell because my senses were being so overloaded. He took my direction with zealous compliance, moving faster into me and pushing up so his hand could find my clit. That is how I came, harder than i ever had or perhaps would again.

George Weasley was holding himself up with one arm over my head, glistening with sweat, fire in his eyes, as he looked down at me with rapture. I could have come with just that, but his fat cock pounding into my wet pussy and his other hand allowing his thumb to graze over my clit in circles...was too much. My mind went blank, my, whole body tensed, my legs began to tremble, as the orgasm crushed me.

My head tossed wildly and my hands held George tighter than I thought possible. Every part of me was overwhelmed with body bending pleasure. My toes curled and I am not even sure what animalistic sounds was pulled from my soul.

George pulled out as my twitching and shaking became somewhat troublesome to his continued strokes. I don't know how long it took for me to recover, but when I did he was right there petting my body and watching me with a look of self achievement.

"Mmm...you are beyond amazing…" I murmured as he used his strong hand to turn my jaw to him to kiss me.

"You're not too bad yourself, head girl." He teased again.

My hand found his cock, still hard, waiting for me. All that pleasure for me and I don't think he came… well I had to fix that.

"I want to be on top." I say clearly moving to stand up, letting him drink in my well-fucked-by-him form. He sat up with raw desire in his eyes that burned my skin.

I straddle him, kiss him, and hover my hot cunt over his cock, stroking it letting my thumb graze over the head eliciting a growl from him. I lower myself on him and the look of joy and release on his face empowers me.

I flex my muscles as I start to slowly ride him. Deliberate grinding moves at first, then gradually I build to a steady gallop my own pleasure building as I milk the ardor out of him, losing control with every grunt he makes.

His hands are holding my hips tighter as he thrust up to meet my strides. "Fuck…" He gets out through gritted teeth. "You feel so fucking good…"

When his moving becomes erratic and I know he is on the edge, I fight to gain control, I slow, delaying his orgasm, driving him beyond crazy.

I stand, turn around, and lower myself back into his lap. His cock along my belly, aching for attention. He curses, ravishes my body with his hands, his mouth devours my neck, shoulders, and all other available flesh.

"Just...You are going to kill me, you know that?" He says, catching his breath as an almost painful look of need washes over his face.

"Constant vigilance." I tease as I maneuver him inside of me and arch my back so he can see all of my curves as he fills me.

George growls at the sight, his hands wrap around to cup my breast and his fingertips playfully tease my nipples. I grind and flex while he is deep in me, making him roar. I am driving him quickly back to the edge. I bounce up and down, making sure he knows how fucking great he feels inside of me.

I was expecting for him to take only his pleasure from my administrations, but he had other plans- as I was working had flexing and posturing to get him off, he decided that he wanted me to cum with him.

His hand drifted down my stomach and then to my clit. He started pressing slowly moving in subtle patterns.

But as he got closer to losing control, the pressure, speed, and intensity increased until I was right on the edge too. His other hand wrapped around my waist holding me in place as he thrust up into me for the last hard fast strokes.

I am not sure who came first or if we came together. I just know the next few seconds were filled with screams and grunts of ecstasy.

I adjusted myself so he was no longer inside of me, and it felt like my first heartbreak all over. God he was fantastic.

Then to my utter amazement, George Weasley wrapped his arms around me and pulled me with him as he laid down on the couch. I curled into him, lying on my side tucked under his arm between his hard body and the cushions of the couch, my head resting on his chest. This as close as I had ever been to true and utter elation. Better than my letter for prefect, better than my head girl letter, hell even better than my Hogwarts letter. Joy pulsed through me at this exact moment.

George held me with his head buried in my hair occasionally kissing the top of my head as we both dwelled in the afterglow of the amazing sex we had just had.


	3. Chapter 3

"Justine, really, what the hell are we listening to?" George finally spoke looking down at me.

I give a soft chuckle and focus on the sound of the music in the background instead of the heartbeat next to my ear. "Umm…" I squint, focussing on the voice and words. "It's a mix tape from a friend in America. This sounds like... Smashing Pumpkins, maybe?"

"Smashing Pumpkins?"

"Its an American Muggle Grunge band…" I tried to explain. "How much do you know about Muggle music?"

"Smashing Pumpkins, really?" He scoffed. "Not much about muggle music; I am a Weird Sisters man, myself," He said. "But I did like that one band. The Bugs or something? They were alright with their song about adding another day in a week"

"The Bugs?" My voice is overflowing with indignation. "Are you talking about The Beatles? Are you referring to the greatest band of all time? John Lennon, Sir Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo…?"

He tries to look as innocent as can be. "Yes?"

"Come on…." I say standing up and grabbing him by the hand pulling him over to the stereo. "If I am going to be a gateway into muggle music, we are not starting with grunge or cassettes." I flip off the tape and point to the bottom shelf of records as I flip on the turntable part of the sound system.

"Pick one. My dad and I don't agree on most things," I explain, adjusting the dials. "But vinyl and good taste in music...well, it maybe the last thing we have."

George crouched down and started flipping through the records. "Are you sure this Ziggy guy is not a wizard? Wait, is he Ziggy or Bowie...are they twins?"

Laughter flows out of me freely. He looks at me confused, and I beam at him. He returns the smile and for a moment, I think is gaze is more adoringly than passing.

Bending down, I grab what I think would be the perfect bridge from Wizard Rock to Muggle Rock, and since I was down there I had to kiss him again.

He watched as I put the record on and put the needle as close as I could to the third song. As the last few guitar chords of Soul Love fade I explained, "His name is David Bowie, this is one of his many, and possibly his greatest concept album, about another rock band Ziggy Stardust and the spiders from Mars who communicate with aliens." His look was hilarious. "I know it sounds weird but just sit back, close your eyes and listen to this next song…"

He found his boxers pulled them on while I found my panties. We sat on my couch, heads lulled back listening to 'Moonage Daydream.'

I cheated. I stopped absorbing the greatness of David Bowie to watch and absorb the greatness of George Weasley listening to Bowie. During the song his head started to move to the beat and he moved his hand to hold mine.

When the song ended he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. "Brilliant. Sure he's not a wizard?"

"I don't think so, but it would not surprise me," I acquiesced.

He reached over, tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me into a kiss. This was slow and sweet, full of sugary promises, not fiery embraces. Whether I was reading the kiss right or not, there was no way I was going to deny myself the possibility.

He pulled me into his arms and looked around more. "Next question."

"Hmm?"

"What is that huge muggle thing in the corner?" he said, eyeing the big screen TV with interest.

"The telly?" I say, kissing along his jaw.

"My dad, would love it here…" He said. "Does your dad really only let you have magic in one room?"

"More or less…" I answer. "With exception to Hogwarts and my study, my whole life is…" I tried to search for the right words, "Muggle-centric? My parents just kind of put magic as a skill like singing or dancing. To them I attend the Royal Conservatory of Magic. It is not who I am, just something I can do. I've tried to explain it to them but, doesn't go well."

George gave a most curious sympathetic look. "Never thought of it like that. Are a lot of muggleborns that way?"

I shrugged. "Most of my friends at school are not muggleborn. When I went to Louisa Freelee's house over Christmas holiday last year, I was astounded. Magic everywhere. Her mum casted spells left and right around their cottage, and her da' just sat on the couch smiling at her. He's a muggle. No one was self conscious or like… hiding I guess is a better word for it. Her da' even asked her about school in detail. They got owls, no TV, just them and magic. It was madhouse and utterly fantastic."

He laughed at the jubilation in my eyes. I must seem like a first year to him. "Your dad doesn't ask you about school?"

A sigh. "Of course he does. Once every summer but just overall summary. No details." I clear my throat and get a grumbly bass voice. "How is school Justine?" I go back to my normal voice "Really great Dad, we had a new Defense Against…" My voice instantly changes, "Good, good. And your grades?" I change my voice again, "Top marks." I give another shrug to George. "That's about as in-depth as he gets." I look away searching my memory. "You know I don't think I told him I can fly…"

He says nothing just kisses me on my forehead then softly on my lips. "Just…?"

"Yes?"

"Will you use your dad voice the next time we shag?" He asks honestly before breaking into a smile at the look of horror on my face.

"You tosser!" I giggle with glee as we play fight and wrestle.

Eventually he has me pinned beneath him on the rug. His smile fades when he sees a clock. "It's getting late. I'll have to go soon."

I crane my head to see the clock it is already 1 a.m. I change my angle again, lean up and give him a kiss. "But not yet?"

He shakes his head as my hands slid down to find the front of his boxers. "One more go?" My smile is full of mischief and lusty promise.

"At least…" He teased.

"Wand at the ready." I demanded and could feel his compliance against my belly.

Another hour passes as we discover new ways to make each other rapturous. We finish in a sweaty pile of exhaustion on the floor.

George looked at the clock again, and with a dissatisfied sigh, he gazed back at me, kissing me slowly and fully. When he looks into my eyes again I know he needs to leave.

I knew from the moment I gave him my address, if he came over, he would have to leave, eventually. Though I had seriously considered tying him up…

"I know you have to go." I managed a small smile though it felt like the sky was falling.

"I don't want to..." He said, nimbly kissing down my neck and teasing my breast again.

"I want to stay..." He kissed ever lower, "Here." He said, giving my aching clit a kiss and a playful lick, before dipping down and lavishing more attention to my insatiable (for him) pussy. "All night." He finished looking up at me before expertly making me writhe with delight as his tongue and fingers made quick work of me.

His large arms wrapped around my middle holding me to his mouth, which was altering from complex patterns on my clit to long luxurious laps of all of my juices. He was pushing me to the very edge and then teasing my orgasm. He finally moved one hand to join his mouth. Inserting two fingers inside, he swirled them slowly, and began a slow in-and-out motion, increasing his speed in incriminates until my orgasm was starting to steal my breath and contort my body.

Through my cries I heard him say, "Say my name, I love it when you scream for me."

Then his tongue went back to my swollen clit and fireworks exploded in my brain and all my nerves were pumping undiluted euphoria.

I screamed his name again and again.

When I caught my breath and regained focus, he was standing over me fully dressed.

"Goodnight sweet Justine." He kissed me softly.

I mumble, "But I wanted to ask you something…"

"Next time." He declares with a playful ass slap.

I giggle and fade into sleep.

I groggily open my eyes hours later as the sun filled the room. I know he is really gone. My body and heart feel conspiratorially empty. It takes every ounce of composure and propriety I have to not shower, apparate to Diagon Alley, go directly to his shoppe, and demand he make an unbreakable vow to do that to me over and over until one or both of us dies. Not wedding vows but… I guess, a 'when your available forever shag me rotten, promise.'

I don't. I rise, yawn and stretch. Before I notice the purple silk tie around my upper thigh in a perfect windsor knot.

Laughter fills me as I walk to the loo. With more awake post-pee eyes, I inspect myself for damage. A few love bites and bruises in hideable places, other than that I am good... maybe a little sore.

As I am brushing my teeth I see a weird reflection in the door knob, like a black smudge on my arse. I turn my head and see that there is indeed something there. Thus, started the search for a mirror or an angle to see what the hell was on my bum.

Finally I am bent backwards in my bedroom mirror reading what that cheeky ginger wrote on my arse.

'Constant vigilance, indeed'

A huge smile washes over my face and stays in place the whole day.

When George apparated into his flat above the joke shop a dozen of his own creations went off, alarming Fred to his arrival.

"Lumos!" George bellowed to rid himself of the blaring balloons, rock rompers, and the new experimental mad monkeys, who were shrieking and throwing fake poo at him.

Fred casually walked out of his room. "Have a good night, then?"

"Better than yours." George said silencing the alarms with a wave of his wand as he walked to his bed.

"Had it off, did you?" Fred waggled his eyebrows.

"Goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight Georgey."

A few hours later George was down in the shoppe pedaling his and his brothers creations. Try as he might he couldn't quite get Justine off his brain.

She thought he was hilarious.

She was brilliant.

She thought he was brilliant!

Her hair smelled like tropical fruit and was incredibly soft. It felt like silky water when he ran his hands through it.

Her skin was soft, and looked like the perfect shade between olive and tan.

Her whole body... Merlin's beard...Curvy, soft, made for touching.

Her lips always wanting his.

The way her nipples peaked at the slightest touch, and made her sigh.

She was more than one night of fun in Grand old London. She was his temptress. She had even left a mark on him...literally, a purplish love mark on his neck that his collar mostly covered. It's the reason he had to mark her before he left. He was tempted to autograph her arse as well but decided against it.

Midday he had went upstairs to get the afternoon deposit ready when a sleek black owl dropped a letter and politely waited.

George opened the parchment and began to read:

'Dear Sir,

I was thoroughly pleased with our inter house cooperation and curricular review yesterday evening.

I regret to inform you, that you left some items behind. When would you like to return to retrieve them?

Also, the enclosed materials are yours to keep for review.

Yours with constant vigilance,

JBB

XO'

His smile was iridescent. She wanted him over again. To hell with getting sleep tonight. Limited window and all that. His eyes scanned the letter again and fell on the word 'enclosed'.

He turned the parchment over in his hands and stared at it closely. Nothing was enclosed…

He used his wand to cast a few spells on the parchment but nothing happened. He stared again at the letter examining the ink on the parchment, the curl of her handwriting. As he got to the bottom of the letter he saw a slight change in ink and texture on the X & O.

He set his wand below and said, "Constant Vigilance"

Slowly the letters, began to change, grow, and lift off of the parchment. It took a moment, then a pair of very familiar black lacy panties laid atop the parchment alongside a photograph.

"Cheeky minx." He affirmed with a contented smile as he held the panties appraisingly in one hand petting them between his fingers as he held the picture in his other.

It was Justine's bare ass. She wore stockings and muggle high heels, nothing else. She was bent over ever so slightly so he could see a shadow of her fanny smiling at him and his own handwriting stared at him. Then, as if she new he was staring and getting hard for her…again, the seemingly muggle photograph, moved. Justine stood, looked over her shoulder, gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

George's dick jumped.

He grabbed parchment wrote her back immediately, and not to be outdone by the temptress included his own hidden present. The black owl dutifully waited for him to attach the letter before flying out the open office window.

It was going to be a long time until 9pm, for which he was determined to leave on time tonight.

I fastidiously studied the contraception section of the newest volume of 'Modern Spells for Modern Witches.' It was the Cosmo of the wizarding world.

Last night I had done the most advanced spell I could do with short notice in anticipation of George's visit. Now, maybe I would need more, or better versions. When George was inside of me I felt it all the way to my toes. Last night he pulled out, but I needed to be certain. If I could make the protection draught of St. Geiniva i would be good for a month. But, it took 3 weeks to mature.

Now more than ever, I wished I was not muggleborn. There had to be a place to buy this...I had the galleons, I was of age…

But I had no idea where to go, and I doubted that would be the kind of thing Snape would ever teach. St. Mungo's? An alchemist?

I was becoming more frustrated, and decided to do the same spell. I would have to be a bit vulnerable, I would have to ask George.

He would tease me relentlessly; it would show a level of continued interest, or slag tendencies.

Even George Weasley, in his golden ginger perfection, would not detract or detour my seventh year. I had worked so hard for my successes; no one was going to take them from me.

My owl Osiris flew in the study and dropped a letter in my lap before gracefully swooping into his cage in the corner of my study.

I found myself involuntarily holding my breath. I was all well and good making these declarative statements about my confidence and determination. But, the second George Weasley wrote me a letter I was giddy and trembling.

'See you tonight.

-George

P.S. Say my name.'

I chuckled at the simplicity and then as instructed, as I would probably always do… I did what George Weasley asked of me.

"George."

'See you tonight.

-George

P.S. Say my name.

Louder.'

My chuckles erupted into full laughter as my words revealed more letter. "George!"

'See you tonight.

-George

P.S. Say my name.

Louder.

Typical Hufflepuff. Louder'

"George! George! George!" I pretty much scream at the parchment.

'See you tonight.

-George

P.S. Say my name.

Louder.

Typical Hufflepuff. Louder.

Better. But not good enough.

Must show you how to scream for me tonight.

These should help.'

I continued to scream George's name, at multiple volumes, tones, and inflections but it seemed as if the letter was done with me. I picked it up and furrowed my brows at 'these.'

I ran my fingers over the words and as I did the parchment sizzled and smoked into ash leaving a pair of red satin boxers with a gryffindor lion on the fly...and a picture of George in a Supermanesque hero pose wearing only them.

My laughter continued even though his broad muscular chest and nearly naked body stirred my sexual appetite.

A brilliant idea hit me. I had to shop! Muggle and Wizard. This would also help pass the time...I can't wait for him all day, it made me feel...simple? No not the right word. Childish?

I grab more parchment and jot a note to Louisa, then Carlene. I grab my galleons and credit card. Might as well plan for a few days of fun.

Muggle shopping was the fastest. I am proud of my body, but still a little uneasy with buying lingerie. I went, tried on, and purchased. No browsing or going to more than one place. Victoria Secrets in the mall worked just fine.

I made a quick stop by Slug & Jiggers Apothecary just to check on the Draught of St. Geiniva… it wasn't there, or, not in the part of the store I went to. I was of age but with that many people there I couldn't imagine asking after it, or going to the 'adult' section. Politics!

I made it to Madam Malkin's a little before my friends. I waited staring down the street at the spectacle that was Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. I was in awe of what George and Fred had built from nothing. He really was brilliant. Completely mad, but brilliant.

Thinking about him made me shiver. If I thought my crush on him before last night was bad, it was doxy eggs, to my… _After you have sex with someone, is it still a crush?_

My, whatever I had now, with George was even more thought (and body) consuming. I was deep in daydream when Carlene roused me.

"I thought you already got your robes yesterday with Anna?" She questioned as we walked in.

"Just wanted a few more things and the measurements from the beginning of the summer are not accurate, I need it tailored a bit more."


	4. Chapter 4

At 9 pm I am in his boxers, black garter, black stockings, lacy red bra & knickers, and a gryffindor school tie (thank you Madam Malkin).

It is a bit of a pretty woman move, but I know George has never seen it so it doesn't seem so hacky.

And, I bought a quaffle...mostly for effect.

I examine myself in the mirror thinking if wizards had Playboy's, I would be a decent candidate.

Now, I had to do what I didn't want to do all day-wait.

Most of the customers had left by 8:30, but a few stragglers remained. George impatiently looked at his pocket watch 7 times in the last 10 minutes. Fred scoffed every time he saw George check.

"Leave already," He finally sighed.

George was relieved and a bit shocked, but he was not one to question good fortune. "Thanks, Forge. I will close next week when Angelina is back."

Fred scoffed again. "She likes you better, Georgie."

But George was already gone.

He apparated in the alley behind Justine's place, and checked his suit before striding up the stairs.

George knocked a little too enthusiastically, and took a breath.

The door opened on its own, he walked in with a look of confusion on his face. The door slammed and locked behind him. He examined it and when he turned he saw her.

Blimey, she was…. She was…. She was….

My outfit got just the reception I wanted. George Weasley was stunned into silence with his jaw agape. Then he did an appreciative whistle as I walked closer.

"Niffler got your tongue? Was this not what you had in mind?" I teased.

"Not really, thought you would add them to your shrine of me." He guffaws.

"Doesn't match the color..." I toss right back.

I expected more banter but he stalked up to me grabbed my face and kissed me solidly. I fell into his body, my arms entangled themselves around his neck, making me stand on tiptoe. His arms made their way down to my waist and lifted me up. I dangled there connected by our kiss and his iron grip on me.

He finally placed me back down. "What color is it?"

"Wha…?" He had snogged my brain right out of me.

"Is the future head girl of Hogwarts gone mimbly pimbly?" He said laying soft kisses on my cheek.

I took a breath, rubbed my hand against the fly of his trousers, just enough to distract him, then I took four steps back. Kissed the air and said, "Think fast!" as I threw the quaffle at him.

I wasn't sure what I expected with the quaffle or that move…

What I got was 20 minutes of running around my living room and kitchen, chasing or being chased by George, laughing hysterically.

He ran after me when I had the quaffle, I darted around furniture, clearly having home court advantage. He would slap my ass when he was close enough, much to his and my delight.

He finally caught me in both arms, and kissed me roughly. Then that arse took the quaffle away from me and our roles reversed. I was more rough, I hopped over the couch and launched onto his back and declared, "Caught the Snitch! Hufflepuff WINS!"

"Cheater!" He accused dropping the quaffle and used his superior strength to pry me off of him then backed me into the wall. "That's no way for a good girl to act."

"Oh Georgie," I breathed heavily. "I thought you knew by now." I kissed him lightly, "I will never be a good girl for you." Then I kissed him with all the lust that had built in me throughout the day and even perhaps quite a bit from the last 4 years.

It was electric. He growled and returned my kiss with vigor. I don't know how long we kissed before I had his trousers undone and on the floor followed quickly by his pants.

My boxers, that were really his boxers, ended up on the floor as well.

Within seconds my legs were wrapped around him, and he was driving himself inside of me. This is going to sound insane but I felt whole. Having him sheathed inside of me was more than just rapturous bliss, it was like mental happiness too.

I called out his name as he drove his hard cock into me over and over again, holding me up by my ass and using the wall for leverage.

"Always, so wet for me…" He growled out between gritted teeth, crashing into me harder his head was buried in my neck as he rasped ,"I missed this all day…"

"Fuuck George…" I panted, "I am so close..."

He gave a haunting laugh, letting my legs go, and gently setting me down. Then he turned me around pinned my arms to the wall using his other hand to first give me a playful slap on my ass, before guiding himself into me.

It was more than I could take, he was deeper than before, I could feel the sensations of his fucking everywhere, my body was singing as I was screaming.

He stopped pinning my hands to the wall at some point to grab onto my hips with both hands, riding me hard and fast until he too followed me into howling pleasure.

We were both short of breath and sweating. He bent down to kiss my shoulder as we recovered slowly.

I disengaged our bodies turned and gave him a gentle appreciative kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and wrapped me in his arms. "You want to go for fish and chips?"

"Nah," I sighed happily. "I will just order in. What do you like on your pizza?"

He gave me the oddest look of confusion.

"Wha…?" I exclaim "You've never had pizza?! George Weasley this maybe the best night of your life…" I gleam at him.

"After that performance, Deary, it might be the best of yours too…" He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose before dipping lower to give me a full magnificent slow kiss.

When the kiss stopped both of us just stayed there enjoying the closeness of the other person. His skin smelled like smoke and honey today; his lips tender and undemanding, like eating the last sugar cube with your afternoon tea.

I liked my lips to treasure the taste. "Tonight I am going to muggle brainwash you so hard." He looked at me delighted with my playful nature, "We are going to get pizza and watch a movie. Like third years on a first date. Then I am going to suck your…"

He giggled with glee and mischief. "Blimey! Leave some mystery woman!" He let me go so I could order our food.

Half an hour later, we were cuddled up on the couch in our underwear, watching Monty Python. I was so elated that I got to be the one to introduce George Weasley to The Holy Grail. I needed a freaking medal!

The doorbell rang and George jumped up wand in hand ready to fight, clothes be damned. I stood kissed his shoulder and cheek softly. "It's the food."

I grabbed his button up shirt off the floor and threw it on before answering the door.

"Justine?!" The teenage boy in the red checked shirt said, examining me too closely for my own comfort. I self consciously tried to cover up my exposed flesh but it was no use. My blush rose from my toes all the way to my cheeks.

"Hello William." I say quietly. William went to my primary school before I went to Hogwarts. I hadn't seen him in 6 years. He was my biggest bully.

George came from behind me with only his trousers on. "Do we eat the pizza at the door?" He joked, then swatted at my hand that was extended with the quid for the pizza and handed William a two tenners.

I grabbed the pizza from him still blushing. "Thanks…"

"It's been a while Justine, you grew up…" He said again, making me extremely uncomfortable with his ogling. "Private school has been good to you, then?"

George replied throwing his arm around me. "Best in her class." He kissed the top of my head, said, "See ya later, mate," and slammed the door right in his face.

"Wanker." We said in unison.

He gave me a sweet smile and kissed me encouragingly. "Not that I blame him…" I looked at him truly aghast. "The more you wear my clothes the more I want to shag you." He slapped my ass and grabbed the pizza from me and walked to the kitchen.

"Noted." I beam at him. "will contact Fred to borrow clothes before next…"

My thought was cut off by the look on George's face. He was staring at the cheesey gooey goodness that was Raymond's pizza. "Just…." He said trying to wizard logic the pizza.

I strode over grabbed a big slice letting him "ooo" at the strings of cheese binding the slices together. I bent my slice in half then carefully lowered the cheesy saucey tip into my mouth, bit and chewed. George immediately mimicked me. Watching his face as he really tasted the glory of pizza for the first time was one of the most hilarious and joyful moments. He "mmmed" took another bite and closed his eyes.

"George Weasley, I would swear you were in love." I poked at him.

"Just, this is fucking phenomenal…" He stopped and looked at me. "How have wizards not taken muggle pizza to the wizarding world?"

"I'm sure they have," I said hoisting myself onto the kitchen counter next to him, happily eating my slice.

I continued to watch George luxuriate over a extra cheese and ham slice. "Bloody hell, this is brilliant." He said finally realizing that I had been studying his reactions bite by bite. "Wha?"

"Nothing, you're just so fucking cute…" I say grabbing a piece of bacon from his slice and eating it.

"Watch it woman!" He says playfully swatting me away. "You'll be missing fingers and I will have to explain everything to St. Mungo's." I laugh and he smiles.

We eventually get plates and then resettle on the couch. He laughs through the whole movie especially the black knight and the knights that say "Ni".

I want to freeze-frame this night. Then again, I want to freeze all my moments with him. I will have to see about getting a pensieve and reliving the nights George Weasley made my teenage years worth it.

When the movie is over he gives me his best faux seduction glance, wiggling his eyebrows insinuatingly at me.

"Is this a gryffindor mating ritual?" I joke.

"Yes, the first step, next is the dancing, then tickling, then spankings and oral sex." He said seriously.

"Spankings and oral sex…? Like with Sir Galahad?" I bite my lip and smile holding in my chuckle.

"Clearly Gryffindors."

"Clearly" I beam. "Now onto the dancing!" I say clapping with excitement.

He mimics me. "Now for the _sexy_ dancing!" And looks at me expectantly.

"Wait…" I give him a feigned scrutinizing scowl. "You waggle your eyebrows, I dance, you spank me, and I give you head?"

"Yep. It's the Gryffindor way." He sounds somewhat remorseful and resigned to tradition. "What is the Hufflepuff mating ritual?"

"Much simpler…" I say pragmatically as I slide into the floor and crawl between his legs and slowly stroke his cock until it is hard and the tip glistening. "Hey George?"

He was slightly tense with anticipation staring at me with longing and lust. "Ya, Just?"

"I fancy you." I say sincerely before lowering my mouth to the tip and giving a playful luxurious lick on the bottom of the head rolling it over the diamond shape and making George shiver with need.

He placed his hand on the side of my face adoringly. "Just, I…"

But I was to afraid of what he was going to say. So I silenced his words with swallowing his thick cock over and over bobbing up and down using my hand insyncricity turning my wrist as I did so to give him thrilling sensations over most of his dick.

He groaned in appreciation with every suckle and stroke. My other hand moved to gently massage his balls, he liked that quite a bit, so I continued. As I gagged on his head and hummed, I sucked letting the vibrations drive him faster to his climax.

"Justii...Just…" He started to pant as the hand in my hair fisted and pushed up, thrusting in my mouth.

With a mighty growl he spilled into my mouth. I took him out of my mouth and placed my breast around his pulsating cock, then stroked every last drop out of him. He watched me with passion glazed eyes and convulsed in pleasure.

I don't know what turned me on more, the intensity of George's stare, or the fact that I was making him come like a volcano. It was empowering it was pussy drenching.

I lightly licked the tip of his dick, as he shivered with aftershocks. I rubbed his come over my bare breast and played with my nipples, driving me more insane. My pussy was soaked and needy. I started to moan and grind the air wantonly, involuntary.

George recovered then slowly helped me to my feet, then insisted I stand on the couch. I wasn't sure why, until I was on the couch in front of his lips, that he licked with relish before he grabbed a thigh in each hand and then firmly planted his face between them.

He lavishly licked my needy pussy with unbridled delight. My hands found his hair, as his tongue wiggled patterns on my clit. I began to move and swirl on his face making his tongue touch every needy spot. Finally, one of his hands joined his exploration of my sweet cunt as I rode his face.

He had me screaming for him, Merlin, and all the gods with his tongue tapping out insane rhythms on my clit as his fingers plunged in and out of me at an opposite beat.

I slowly lowered myself onto his lap as my knees had become weak and my head still dizzy with pleasure. He kissed my shoulders and neck. I held him and quaked with aftershocks.

He just held me against him until I fully recovered. His hot firm pale flesh plush against my own. It felt comforting, though the smell and promise of more sex was thick in the air around us, this act, was not sexual in nature. Intimate, yes, extremely, but foreplay, not at all.

His hands wandered up and down my back and played in my hair. I petted his arms and curled my fingers in playful loving patterns on his neck.

"Just?" George finally broke the silence.

"Ya?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He says pulling back to look me in the face. I giggled "If I haven't, it was me being an piloc. I want to tell you every time I see you, but you always distract me…"

I kiss him softly, "No need to flatter me, George," I kiss him more passionately and when I pull away I bite and pull his bottom lip slightly. "You can have whatever you want with me…"

His cock was ready for me again, when he lunged forward to capture my lips again, I lifted up my ass to slide him inside of me.

We fucked for a long while, venturing off of the couch and out of the living room.

He bent me over the kitchen island and fucked me so intensely my feet came off the floor, his strong hands held me there dangling as he plunged in and out of me hard and fast. He later sprawled out on my bed with his hands behind his head as I rode him quickly with a maddening need, playing with my own breast begging for him.

The shower, my study, the hallway, we left no location, position, or angle undiscovered.

At 4 a.m. we were in a sweaty tangled heap on my bed.

I felt him slowly disentangle himself from me, get out of bed and kiss my cheek. I knew he was leaving, I knew I didn't want him to, but I was too afraid to say anything…what if I said the wrong thing and he didn't come back?

Feelings were not up for interpretation or conversation, but him wanting me more and more, even after hours of shagging was not a question in my mind. He wanted me, I wanted him, and for now that was enough...It had to be.

George went home that night, and the next, but, on the fourth and fifth night, he stayed all night. He held me all night or at least had one of his long strong arms slung across me possessive in purpose.

I had this feeling of utter contentment; it was better than I had ever felt. Safe, warm, whole. I would wake up, and smile though no one could see me. Smile for myself, smile because my heart felt like bursting.

Even in those quiet moments, George quietly breathing next to me, the heat of his body keeping the chill in the air away, my heart pumping pure joy…even then I would feel it was only temporary.

Something inside of me always screaming 'enjoy every moment because tomorrow may not be with him…'

I wasn't sure if it was because Angelina Johnson, the beautiful quidditch siren, had some sort of possession over Fred and George that I never understood, or that the school year was right around the corner and I doubted George would be interested in letter writing and Hogsmeade hook-ups, or impending attacks from Death Eaters were daily now that Voldemort was back.

It didn't really matter to me which either. I knew it was temporary. I promised myself and George's sleeping figure that every night we spent together, no matter how small the hours, I would treat him always as I thought about him as the funniest, sexiest, brilliant, and thoughtful, love of my life.

I quietly laughed to myself thinking about what George would say if I actually said that to him. It would be something like 'It sounds like a hard job, but I'll manage' or 'You drive a hard bargain Just, but I'll take it.'

George woke up to my laughing kissed my cheek and asked, "What's so funny?"

I turn my mirthful face to him and confess, "Even in my dreams you make me laugh, George Weasley."

His smile grows, and he says, "You say things like that, now I have to snog you rotten."

"Snog?" I say aghast, I roll my eyes, and dip my head under the sheet slowly kissing my way down. I take my time, kissing a goodly portion of his freckles, cherishing the red curls of his treasure trail, and the sharp ab muscles drawing an arrow straight to my target. Merlin's beard, George's body was bloody fantastic.

When I finally get to his very happy-to-see me cock, I am so enamored and turned on I waste no time. I take him into my mouth and suck and stroke in every way I know he likes. Aiming for efficiency instead of intensity, because my body is screaming for him, and shan't be ignored much longer.

George either sensed my urgency, or is more giving than I imagined. He lifted my face to his kissed me and rolled atop of me. Petting my opening before slowly sliding inside. "If I am shagging you rotten, my darling, this is how it will be," he declared.

George groaned as he slowly worked himself inside of me. He was fighting to speak as he worked his dark pelvic sorcery on me. "Under me, panting for me, screaming my name…"

With every intentful stroke he touched every spot that drove me crazy. Never to be outdone, George was going for efficiency and intensity.

"Only for me…" He said, swirling his hips when fully inside, me making my eyes roll back into my head.

"Only for you," I echo my hands grabbing at the sheets as the orgasm starts to chase me. "Ooooo," I moan meeting his hips with every thrust.

"Just, my darling, I…."

But I didn't hear what he said because fireworks exploded in my brain and I screamed as I came.


	5. Chapter 5

August 30th came too quickly. My parents would be in town tonight. I would spend the day with them tomorrow, then the day after tomorrow it was off to my last year of Hogwarts. I knew my time with George was on a timer but the closer it came to being over, the more I wanted to fight tooth and nail for every spare second to be with him.

When George stayed the night, depending what hour we shagged until, he would let me sleep in, or both of us would be awake and have leftovers for breakfast.

George had come to adore carry out-pizza, Indian, Chinese, Thai… we barely left my place. We ordered in and banged each other senseless. We would listened to music, bang, watching movies, shag, or read to each other then fuck. Besides the great sex, I think reading to each other was my favorite.

Last night, George and I were in my study and had to find a book or article to keep the other's interest. After a few words, if we were not riveted the other would feign sleep, or elaborately charade a suicide.

Out of everything we batted back and forth, only one intrigued us both. I ended up in George's lap with my head against his shoulder, as he read about Penelope Broussard, a French witch who started an underground movement to save muggleborns and muggles during the wizarding war using seduction and muggle arms. With Voldemort gathering his strength, this was all too real.

This morning was essentially my last morning, and perhaps last time in general, with him so I wanted to make it special.

I woke up before him, quietly made my way to the kitchen and started to cook him a proper breakfast before he had to go to work. He woke up a little bit later and walked to the kitchen naked and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, babe." He called walking to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup and then kissing my cheek.

"You're a little early." I tease. "how am I supposed to bring you breakfast in bed, if you're not in bed?"

"Breakfast in bed?" He looked around the kitchen with more awake eyes. "Hoppin' Hippogriffs Just, did I really get you off that good last night?" I nodded with a shy smile. "If I knew there was breakfast in bed on the line, I would have put forth my best effort ages ago."

"O, shut up, you arse." I slapped his bare ass before flipping the pancakes and moving the sausages around in the pan.

He smiled at me then wrapped his arms around my waist spinning me away from the stove, and he kissed me good and proper. Slow, sweet, but hungry like a predator playing with its food before devouring it.

My heart was bursting. This was... but amazing. But… it was the last.

He parted from my lips and gave me an, as serious as he can for George Weasley, look. "Just, really what's up?"

"I like the way you look in my flat…" I say giving him a tender kiss. "I am going to…" I sigh with my inevitable confession, "...miss this. Miss you."

"Oh, that," He laughs. "I think our sausages are burning." I slap him with the spatula turn to the stove and lock concentration on it, bound and determined to ignore the fact I had just spoken to George Weasley about feelings.

As I was moving the pancakes to a plate with sausages, George came behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me to him gently. I could continue to cook but we were touching everywhere.

It was very intimate. Somehow more intimate than the insane amount of sex we had been having. He kissed my neck softly, more adoringly than foreplay start-my-engine type of thing.

"I like me here too." He kissed my cheek, and continued to hold me while I made the eggs.

I turned my head to look at him, "You better get back in bed…or you don't get any of this." I gestured to the plate brimming with an almost picture perfect breakfast.

"Anything you say, Head Girl." He pecked me quickly and ran back to the bedroom.

I grabbed my wand and levitated the plates towards my bedroom, when I heard the door begin to unlock (we had 3 deadbolts). I screeched in surprise and the plates crashed to the floor.

George came to the bedroom door and I mouthed 'HIDE!' as I fell to my knees, hiding my wand and started to gather the mess the muggle way, trying to make it look like only one plate.

I heard George whisper "Accio clothes" and watched his clothes fly from the living room floor to the bedroom, before the door opened.

"Justine!" My father called looking at the mail, before looking around and seeing me on the floor picking up the broken plates.

"Hey Da!" I called looking up.

"What happened?" he looked amused.

"Made breakfast." I smiled innocently.

"Good to see that you are still my clumsy princess." He came over to help me.

"I thought your flight wasn't going to land until half past 7 tonight?" I asked as we carry plate and food to the bin.

"I caught an earlier flight…" His voice was strange a little withheld. "I need to catch a flight to Berlin tonight." Though my mind was thinking of how to get George out of here, my face must have faltered to my omnipresent but well hidden abandoned sadness face.

My dad had the sense to look hurt as well and take a consolatory tone, "Justine, your mother is already on her way to Berlin. I didn't go directly there, because I wanted to see you before you go off to school." My lips turned up. "And, I wanted to talk about you applying to normal universities." I could not stop my eyes, like a teenage reflex they rolled. We had spoke about this before….

Nonetheless, he continued. "Surely, you can see that you need an education beyond what they are teaching you…" before I could protest he spoke over me. "This is all well and good now, but what about later. This is your future, you can't just leave it up to magic. What kind of work is that?!"

"Da' I…" I tried to speak. Again he spoke over me. Droning on about muggle opportunities, he of course did not use the term 'muggle'.

I was washed in anger, he had been badgering me all summer, or the 2 weeks I have seen him this summer. I could battle on this forever, however, if I gave in now he might stop talking; ergo George Weasley would stop over hearing this.

I was not sure which emotion was stronger, fear of my father finding George, embarrassment of George hearing all of this, or my anger at my bully of a father who didn't even try to understand my intelligence and talents.

And then my father said, "It's my fault, I should have sent you to a proper school, not Houdini High."

"Da!" I finally speak over him. "I will apply to two uni's of your choice. I promise to CONSIDER them, but nothing else." He looks at me with shock and I can tell he is pleased.

"Thank you." He said and leaned into give my forehead a kiss. "Go get dressed, I need a shower, then we will go for a bite. Unless you want floor sausages…" he says presenting me with the remaining floor food. I shake my head in distaste.

"Alright Da." I give him a sincere smile. Our relationship was tense, but deep down I was my still felt like my dad's princess.

He disappeared upstairs and I ran to my bedroom to find George in my closet. I grab his hand and quickly pull him to the front door. He says nothing just looks at me with amusement.

When I push him out of the door he finally spoke.

"Just, you're a great witch." He leans forward and kisses me bold as brass, "And my favorite head girl, possibly my favorite girl. Let me know when I can see you before you leave for school." He gave me one more long sweet kiss before taking 3 steps back then disappeared around the corner.

Damn! How I adored him.

I rushed back to my room to get ready. I couldn't believe I agreed to apply to Muggle uni's.

George did not apparate to his shop right away. His mind was still stuck on Justine.

He called her his possible favorite girl.

And, though he knew it to be true, he had never said anything as awfully prattish as that out loud before. Well, a few times while he and Justine were mid-shag, but surely that didn't count.

When he thought about her father completely dismissing her wizarding abilities, and Hogwarts as a viable school, he wanted to go back and...defend her.

That was lunacy. She was fit and fun, but he feared he was starting to catch feelings. It was a good thing she was going back to Hogwarts soon. He might turn into a complete wanker if he spent more time with her.

But one or two more nights couldn't hurt….

I had been called 'spoiled' by quite a few people in my life. Normally I would get embarrassed, or make excuses.

Things along the lines of "I'm not spoiled, my dad is just successful." Or "it's not that big of a deal…"

At arriving at Hogwarts, that insecurity mostly went away. Muggleborn, no matter the cost of your school supplies, or what muggle dwelling you lived in was always second class to wizards. So I didn't feel self conscious about guilt tripping my dad into letting me stay at a hotel close to King's Cross station so I didn't have to rely on a taxi taking me across town instead of him driving me as he had done the past 6 years.

Manipulative, yes. Purposeful, yes. Dad never cared about the money either; anything to make me happy, and no effort on his part, he would happily agree to.

That is how I ended up in one of the finest suites of one of the finest muggle hotels around the corner from Kings Cross Station.

Osiris was not keen on having his cage hidden in an enchanted trunk but…we and all of my Hogwarts things made it just fine.

He was much happier when I opened the door to the balcony so he could deliver my letter and hunt for his supper.

George was determined not to be distracted today. Once he got to the joke shop he did his work times ten. Anything to keep his mind busy.

He was not sure when or if he would be able to see Justine again and he absolutely did not want to think about that or her until absolutely necessary.

Absolutely necessary came at half past 8 in the talons of Justine's jet black owl. A letter that consisted of an address, a number, a plastic square, and two sentences.

"Skive off tomorrow. I want you in me all day long."

How could he say no?

Also, what the bloody hell was the plastic square for?

"Fred…."

"Go." Fred said.

"Cheers! Tomorrow I…" George started.

"I already have Angus coming in…" Fred smirked at his somewhat bewildered brother. "Blimey, that Hufflepuff must have a fanny made of gold. Just look at the state of you Georgie, you sure there is no Veela in her?"

"She is…" George finally considered exactly what he thought of Justine. It was hard to put into words, even to his brother, or maybe especially to his brother. "Up for it."

George winked and gave a knowing nod and smile to Fred, it made him feel like the king of tossers, and he wanted to jinx himself for Justine.

He went upstairs grabbed a bag, the muggle money he had and left. He felt if possible more conflicted. What had Justine done to him?!

All these thoughts clouded his mind until he got to the address, it was a super posh hotel, and the number, clearly a room number…

George blended as well as anyone can while wearing a tartan lime green, yellow, tweed suit with a black bow tie that occasionally shot off fireworks & scrolls WWW and a bouquet of flowers…

Why he had gotten her flowers, only Merlin and the nice witch at the flower shop knew.

The lift ride was a bit awkward as the old man who ran the lift was thrown off by George handing him the plastic square and saying the room number with a knowing wink.

When the doors opened the man handed him back the plastic square and said, "Flattered, but I've been married for 20 years, son."

George looked thoroughly confused as the doors closed again. Then he laughed, loudly.

He turned to see a sign with room numbers and arrows, a chipper whistle played on his lips as he walked to room 1302.

The plastic square was a little hard to decipher but the slot on the door handle was a bit of a hint. George slid it into the slot and with a smooth click he opened the door.

"Just! I think I just chatted up a 60 year muggle lift driver…" He called shutting the door behind him and taking a moment to look around. Even by wizarding standards this place was beyond swanky.

Her silky voice slid from behind him. "Should I be jealous, or are you trying to liven up our fun?"

When he turned to be a right smart arse back to her, his words froze in his brain and mouth. She was in her Hogwarts robes, but underneath was lingerie. Merlin's pants, how many colors of lacey knickers did this woman have?!

This version was bright yellow almost see through and had little black bows. One, on the clasp in between her abundant round perky breast, one below that front and center on her knickers, and 2 on the stockings she was wearing.

Her head girl badge was pinned to her left breast to put the cherry on George's sex kitten sundae.

His mouth went dry as he stared. He had seen her starkers, they had had sex countless times in the last few days, but she stole his breath like a Hungarian pygmy troll every time.

I loved it when George looked at me this way, I felt more than sexy or empowered. It was liberating. With George I got to be my naughtiest self and he never judged, never said rude commentary at my boldness. He accepted, and with his mouth agape, hunger in his eyes, and a bulge starting to tent his trousers- he appreciated.

"Now Mr. Weasley," I say gently twirling my wand in my hand. "I need you to describe, in detail, all the things you would do to your head girl, if you we're going back to Hogwarts this year. Please include places, positions, and provide examples as this will be a practical exam."

He dropped his bag and approached me with so much swagger you would think he was predator not prey. He took off his jacket and carefully laid it on the lush chair in the suite before circling me like a hawk. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and drank in my body.

"Clearly we would start with a good snogging behind the tapestry in the 4th floor corridor." He said inching closer, letting his fingers caress my outline.

"Sounds like a good place to start…" I trail off as I step closer look up at him and he closes the distance between our lips.

He is a slow warm fire, soothing and empting.

His lips delicious candy on mine, the warmth of his body envelopes me as he presses close, the rough texture of his vest creates a sweet friction with the lace of my bra.

I want to skip foreplay. I want to skip everything that isn't his hard cock working inside of me. But George wants this to last, he is playing the game I set out for us.

He kisses me long and slow as his hands tenderly explore my body. I stand on my tip toes so I can wrap my arms tighter around his neck. Increasing the friction on my breast and giving a wee shudder.

I separate our lips and ask breathlessly, "What's after tapestry snogging?"

George is dazed by our kisses as well, he clears his throat and hoarsely grumbles, "Astronomy tower."

My eyes light up. "What happens in the astronomy tower?"

He moves to turn me around then pulls me flush against his body wraps his arm around me and lets it rest on my stomach. "We look at stars."

He walks me towards the balcony and points out constellations whispering in my ear. His hand once so chaste moves in torturous patterns across my skin, the lower he dips his hand, the more his words turn to kisses fluttering on my neck and shoulders.

"George…" I whisper

"You have to be quiet," he whispers in my ear nibbling on it softly. "Wouldn't want anyone to catch us…"

I nodded and stifle my moan as his hand slides into my knickers and then lower to pet my wet wanting pussy. First just light teasing with the fingertips, then slowly he opens me so he can lightly press circles on my clit. My breath catches I close my eyes and lean back into him.

And that demon of a man continues to whisper in my ear between kisses and nibbles. "That bright red star, is actually the planet Venus, named after the Roman goddess of love and sex." He kisses the back of my neck and one of his fingers trails lower, caressing my entrance, toying with my need.

"Her name in Latin is indistinguishable from the noun venus." George continues and kisses the hollow between my neck and shoulder. "A derivative of sexual desire." His finger slides inside of me and I move to meet it biting my lip holding in a squeal of pleasure.

He slowly works his finger, then fingers, inside of me while telling me the story of the witch Venus, not the goddess, who was very naughty and let all the muggle men and women worship her.

As he speaks, his low deep voice tickles my ear. I press myself down spreading my legs so he will have better access. I bite my lip so hard trying to silence my moans I am afraid I have broken the skin. But I am too far gone to care. I am grasping his strong arms and riding his hand, like a mad woman. Every part of me torn between the pleasure of the words and kisses at my ear, and the eruption of ecstasy building between my legs. I am about to topple over the edge, when I can't hold my tongue anymore

"Please…" I beg, as he slows his fingers pace.

"Please what? My head girl, I am at your service…" He kisses my neck again as I shudder.

"Please let me come George," I pant quietly, still attempting to keep up our game. "I am so close, please…"

"As you wish." He says moving his thumb to my clit as his fingers twirl inside of me. He moves his thumb in a quick circles and I am undone.

I turn my face into his shoulder to muffle my squeals as I come, and convulse with bliss. He holds me up as my knees are now rubbish, and doesn't stop until I am crying. Literally crying on his shoulder from all the pleasure pulsing through my body.

He lets me recover while holding me close and whispering, "I love watching you come. Listening to you beg for me, makes me hard. You're all mine. How many times do you think I'm going make you come Justine? We are just getting started my head girl, and you already are crying for me."

I catch my breath, kiss his jawline and respond, "What's next?"

"Library."

My eyes widened. "Library?!"

He holds my hand as we casually walk inside. "Don't tell me you never, had some randy fun in the library, Just?"

I am vaguely aware of him leading me to the desk where some of my school books sit open from my earlier studying. I shake my head softly and give a blush.

"No?" He seems genuinely shocked. "Not one Hufflepuff bloke was smart enough to push you behind the stacks close to the forbidden section and snog you?"

Again I shake my head and my blush grows. I didn't want the conversation to go this way, I didn't want him to know he was my first wizard love, and lover. George was incredibly smart, by the look on his face he had already figured that out.

"I'm your first?" He asked with pride and confusion battling in his expression.

"Wizard." I say in a weak shy voice I thought I had ridded myself of.

"Blimey, Just, you could've said something…" he pauses looks at me with an indiscernible sentiment on his face. "I would have used my wand more."

George winks, whips out his wand and quicker than I thought possible casts several spells. One slams the balcony doors, the other closes all the curtains, one is a silencing spell, and the last strips him down to his black pants.

"George Weasley," I gasp and giggle. "In the library?! We'll get caught!"

He slowly pushes back towards the desk, and when the back of my thighs press against it I gasp looking up at him. He waved his wand and all my books are quickly shut and banished to the floor. He continues to back me up but puts his strong hands on my hips to give me a little lift unto the desk. Then those devilish sweet lips find mine again.

He is an exquisite kisser. My legs are spread so he can stand between them his legs against the desk my wet knickers pressing against the hard bulge in his pants. Anticipation is bursting out of my every pore.

But George is tenderly cupping my face with his fingers tangled in my hair, kissing me like the first time, eager, yet restrained. His tongue plays with mine before retreating so he can give me sweet closed mouth pecks of adoration.

His hands slowly start to drift to explore my body. Lightly running down my neck, sliding down my side, thumbs tickling the side of my breasts until they settle on my hips, pulling me closer and making me moan as I roll my hips against his hidden cock.

My arms drift from around his neck to his broad back and finally his firm bubble ass and press him to me as well. That is where we stay for a long while kissing and pressing and moving ourselves against each other.

The friction has me on edge again, and he knows it. I break our kiss to plead, "Please…" I swallow hard as he pushes harder against my sopping center. "Please George…"

"Are you sure Just?" His voice has the needy grumbly tone I have come to crave. "We might get caught…"

"Fuck me George. I need you inside of me…" I beg and grasp his hardened straining cock to free it from its silky confines.

His lips crash into mine as he moves my panties to one side and enters me with vigor. The feigned foreign first touches shatter around us as we move together knowing exactly where to rub and stroke each other for the pleasure we both hunger for.

I have angled my hips so every thrust goes deep, he his holding me tight and one hand is teasing my nipple as he kisses me hot and wanting. My muscles are clamping down as I plummet closer and closer to the edge.

"Tell me how you like it, darling…" He grunts in my ear picking up his pace and thrusting harder into me.

"Just like this!" I scream. "Fuck George! Just like that! You feel so fucking good inside of me!" my fingers are clawing down his back as he hammers into me deep and hard.

He responds in kind with long determined strokes, making me feel every inch of him ripping pleasure from deep inside. "Just like this! George, fuck, yes!" I scream again.

He smashed his lips into mine grunting as his edge is near; I can tell by the way his arms tenses around me. It is my turn to tense my muscles to pull him into me. He shudders.

"How about you George?" I manage to say over my own pleasure. "How do you like it?" With each word I clench my muscles, squeezing his thick cock inside of me.

"Just like this!" His bottom lip trembles as he buries himself all the way in me. I gyrate my hips and pulse myself around him. "Babe your so tight, you feel so good…."

He breathes hard then continues driving into me roughly, lifting me off the desk. "Come for me!" He demands.

But it is already too late as I am quaking around him, my toes curled, my head thrown back, and screaming his name.

He is not far behind me with a primal howl he fills me then pulls out and erupts all over my thighs. His forehead falls on my shoulder as he catches his breath.

My favorite freckle stares at me so I kiss it and make a path up his jawline to his lips, cherishing his body with each kiss.

"Do you take all your favorite witches to the library and shag them until they can't breath?" I tease.

"All?" George's tone is not the normal jovial jester. This is his sincere tone, that warms me to my toes, and makes me think we are more than what we are.

"Just..." He picks his head up to focus on me. He cups my face tenderly and his thumb rubs my bottom lip, his gorgeous eyes penetrate mine. "You are…." His voice breaks and his lips conquer mine.

Whatever he was going to say is washed away. After a good afterglow snogging, we are giggling together.

"Mr. Weasley, shall I show you to the head girl lavatory? We can…" I sigh gently. "Have a bath…"

"Wicked." He responds moving from between my legs so that I can dismount the desk.

I picked this hotel for many reasons, the closeness to Kings Cross, the star rating, the huge bed that was softer than any I have been on, and the bathroom. It was a honeymoon suite so the bath was a jet tub for two. I being a girl that thought ahead ordered various oils, soaps, and salts.

George whistled when he saw the vast room and tub. "Is the head girl loo, really like this?"

"Don't know…" I shrugged. "Haven't been in the real one yet."

"I'd wager a month's earnings that it is…" He turned measuring up the muggle architecture and plumbing. "Head Boy's too. I bet Perce just sat his boney arse in his tub and figured out all the ways he could be a total wanker."

I start the water for the tub and sprinkle a little of this and that into the water until it is opaque and bubbly. "Perce?" I wrinkle my nose to jog my memory. "Your brother?"

"Yep, and total knobhead." George said checking his reflection in the mirror. "Last year, he didn't even send a Christmas card to mum. Broke her heart. Wrote to Ron about Harry being dangerous and now even though He Who Must Not Be Named is clearly back, he still has his nose firmly crammed up the backside of the ministry."

"Knobhead is right. What a twat…" I say making a disgusted face. "Here I thought all the Weasley's were not pureblood elitist arseholes."

George's eyes positively light up at my disparaging of his idiot brother. He sweeps me into his arms. "I'm the best one though."

I laugh and beam at him. "The best Weasley?" I make a thoughtful look cross my face, "Wasn't one of your brothers a dragon trainer at the Triwizard tournament? He seemed fit…"

"Wha? Charlie?" George says. "He's alright I guess...Not as fit as this though…" Without ceremony George de-pants himself and stands in all of his naked glory with his hands heroically on his side's, his chest puffed out and his chin turned but high in the air so my freckle faces me.

I use one finger to trace up and down his body. He is... Gorgeous. Broad shoulders, strong arms, expansive chest, perfectly carved, not too muscley, but firm with a small patch of red curls in the center of it. The plain of his stomach is flat but the ab muscles are peaking through peach fuzz of a treasure trail starts just above his navel, it grows darker and thicker the lower it goes. His hip bones are clear and cut perfect arrow shape to his semi hard twig and berries. And his ass, blimey his arse was divine. I loved grabbing it when he was pumping in me or even sometimes when he was in my mouth. His ass should be framed or given a spread in Witch Weekly.

I didn't know exactly how I managed to get this naked ginger Adonis, but by Dumbledore's half moon glasses I wasn't letting him go until I absolutely had to.

As I made one more round appraising him, or rather adoring him he chuckled. "My turn…."

He sounds me around and in one smooth move my robe was on the floor. He grabbed each of my hands and spread them so he could drink in all of me in my Hufflepuff yellow lingerie. "Justine, where do you get all these sensational knickers?"

"A muggle shop called Victoria's Secret." I say smiling at the way he looks at me. His pleasure of my figure makes me giddy. "Do you like them?" I break his hold on me to turn and look over my shoulder to watch his eyes grow seeing the way the cut shows off the curve of my ass.

"My compliments to Victoria…" he said letting his gaze bathe me before his hand reached out to touch me. George used his four fingertips to graze over me lightly as he circled me like a hawk. They trailed over my skin with no path or destination, just lazily appreciated my flesh as George stared with a look of wonder on his face.

When he was behind me, his other hand and fingertips joined the field trip up and down my back and sides in swirling patterns. I brought my hands up to the clasp at the front of my bra. He came closer so he could watch over my shoulder as I freed my breast from their lacy constraints.

"You know what I like about you, Justine?" He breathes over my shoulder giving my shoulder a soft slow kiss, his eyes are fixed on my newly exposed skin, and his fingers go to the bra straps and helps them slide down my arms.

I turn my head, a little breathless, how does he get me all goosepimply and excited with minimal contact?!

"What?" I angle my face to be that much easier to kiss.

"Everything." He says with a cocky confidence that would be pretentious or prickish on anyone else's tongue but his.

He kisses me and his hands cup my breast and just like that I am lost in him again. This time we go slow.

We leisurely kiss, touch, and treasure each other's bodies. It is sweet, almost innocent...but not at all innocent.

When George pulls down my knickers, he kisses my hip and his hands trails back up my legs and he plays with my arse. Like, plays with as if it is one of the toys at his store.

First, it was erotic, hands gripping and massaging. Then he was gawking at the way his hands could make my ass bounce. This continued for quite a while until I was in an all out giggling fit.

"Having fun back there?" I ask through my giggles.

"You know how I said, I like everything about you?" He said with a shine in his eyes.

"You revising that for just my bum?" I laugh and give my hips a shake to aid in the bouncy action.

His eyes grow with giddish delight "50, 50…" he appraises.

"So 50% my bum, and 50% everything else?" I lift an eyebrow and do a jiggle just to tease the poor bastard.

"There about, yeah.." He said and leaned forward to bite one of my arse cheeks.

"Now, my lady bits are going to get jealous…" I say with a sigh.

"We can't have that, can we?" He gives me that trademark George Weasley up-to-no good smile. Then quicker than you can say fanny, he has my leg over his shoulder and is kissing my pussy with greedy delight.

The thrill was unanticipated so it takes a moment to adjust to the sensations running through me. But soon I have my hands tangled in his hair my nails digging into his scalp as he feasts on my juicy cunt.

His tongue dances in patterns around my aching clit before he lavishly laps at it with a fervid rhythm. Fuck he is good. His fingers slowly join but his talented tongue is the star, he nestles so that his tongue has better access to my center letting it dip inside me before trailing back up to my tingly clit. With a few more licks and sucks he has me mewling for him.

"George, that feels so good, don't stop, kiss it just like that, right there! Fuck right there!" I shout as my hands grasp on to his shoulders for support, my knees are jelly as I gush onto his face.

George puts my leg back on the ground, rests his chin on my thighs, staring up at me with glee and a look of pride or triumph, not quite sure which. "Just, I don't think we could sneak around at Hogwarts."

I was so dazed it took a moment for the words to register. "Wha? Why?" I say breathless petting his handsome face.

"You're a bit too vocal." He says kissing my thighs with appreciative pecks. I feel a blush run from my toes to my forehead.

George looks up as he is getting up from the floor. "Aww Just." He pecks my cheek then whispers in my ear, "No need to blush darling, you know I like it when you scream for me."

I bite my bottom lip and smile. "You really are bloody fantastic." He says and kisses my lips with a sincere tenderness. I can taste myself on his lips, and it is intoxicating. I deepen the kiss. Needy, again…

My mind and body can not get enough George. I want him moments after he had me dizzy and unable to stand without his strong arms steadying me.

He stops kissing me eagerly and loudly teases, "I'm not a machine, woman!" He gives me a few more playful kisses, "How about this bath?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're the best Weasley?" I quip with feigned dissatisfaction on my face, as I ease into the tub letting the hot water engulf me.

George follows but does not sit, his grin grows, he likes it when I tease back. "You don't have to be coy Justine, I see the way you look at all of this."

Again he takes his hero stance but instead of just standing there like a ginger Greek god statue he swerves his hips in a circular motion making his semi-hard cock twirl in circles.

My laughter is instant, full and uncontainable, as is the crimson in my cheeks. When I thought my mirth and entertainment could not be any better, George's arms and upper body join in the dancing.

There was nothing sexy about the dance but I was so entertained I could care less. I clapped and whistled gleefully.

The imaginary song he was dancing to must have ended because he gave a few, rather impressive moves and then took a bow.

He waved to his many imagined fans around the bathroom then bowed again. That time I was ready for him before he could straighten his back to stand I grabbed his face and crushed his lips on mine.

He was surprised but delighted. He kissed me back and lowered his body into the tub so he could take full advantage of this steamy snogging.

I can feel his smile on my lips. "Wha?" I ask.

"So you like my sexy dancing?" He pokes my side.

"Wha that?" I laugh. "George, sweetie in the hall of fame of sexy dances, that dance... was at the pub around the corner getting pissed."

"That bad?"

He settles next to me with his arm slung around me and we joke and take the mickey out of each other for a good long while.

Snogging, shagging, cuddling, and all other forms of getting it on with George was fantastic, beyond fantastic, really… but this, just chatting and laughing is really what I loved about George. It was never boring or sad. Even when we talked about serious things, he could always make me laugh about something.

"Just?" He said in his muggle-related question tone.

"Yes, George?"

"What are you going to do after Hogwarts?" He looks down at me one eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"You mean daily?" I purse my lips. "Prolly go to the Hufflepuff common room and study, maybe to my bedroom draw my curtains and daydream about ginger beaters shagging me rotten." I bite my bottom lip and move my hand from his chest below the water and find him already tense with anticipation.

He leans his head back as I use my hand to further his excitement. "Not what I meant…" I over hear him say as i bubble charm my head before going down on him.

Unfortunately, what I thought was going to be a sexy use of a spell...turned out so horribly wrong. I tried to bubble charm blow George but some weird sounds came from the attempt and then some how it popped and I snorted in water. I gagged and choked coming to out of the water suddenly slamming my head into George's chin.

I spit out water and my eyes and water ran, as i tried to regain what allure I had to no avail. George was cursing and rubbing his jaw. When our eyes met we erupted into laughter.

"That was a bloody disaster…" I said once I caught my breath.

"For a moment I thought you had found the best use of that bloody spell," George chuckled.

"They need a book for us muggleborns that help with more risque uses of spells," I mused. "Use banishing spells for stains, and gillyweed for underwater bj's."

"If you used gillyweed you would have gills and fins…" George stated, still smiling at the mess that was his Justine. _His Justine_? Bloody hell, this was not good. He reached over and moved a piece of wet limp hair from her face.

I splashed my face with water and wiped it off thoroughly using both hands. "You mean to tell me you wouldn't want to shag me if I had flippers?" I lift up my foot and wiggle my toes at him.

"Probably. What if i want some gillyweed?" He said with a cheeky grin. "You want to scare the merpeople in the lake this year, head girl?" He finished inching closer freezing the giggle in my throat.

"What could we _possibly_ do to scare the merpeople, Georgie?" I teased.

"The things I can still show you, head girl…" He closed the remaining distance and our lips met once again. Each time we kissed it did not matter how many there were before, countless at this point, but each time felt new, exciting and hunger inducing.

How could he do this to me? He could always take me from laughing to take-me-now with the slightest movement or change in his voice. I did not want to think about tomorrow or later, I wanted to have him now. Now. Forever was never on the table, but, now, now was right in front of me.


End file.
